One Last Breath
by Mel6
Summary: **Chapter 11 is up** Set two years after the distruction of the ring and writen by someone who hasn't even read the third book, this should be interesting *SLASH*
1. - Legolas Greenleaf

Firstly, Please remember this is my first ever Lord of the Rings story so be constructive and polite.  Also I have never actually finished reading the second and third book, so some facts are more then likely completely wrong.  Tell me so I can change them.  This has the beginnings of one of my epics, sadly, and hopefully I finish this one ^_^  Tell me what you think, the song is 'One Last Breath' by Creed.

One Last Breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please come now I think I'm falling,

I'm holding onto all I think is safe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 - Legolas Greenleaf

The breeze shifted lightly through the trees, brining with it the icy chill of winter.  It danced through the leaves that had turned red and gold in the autumn from the emerald and ivy it had been in summer.  It picked one stray leaf from the tree and dropped it onto the lone figure whom sat beneath it.  He did not try to brush the leaf from his clothes that were a dusty light green.  He had a bow strapped to his shoulder that he could draw with deadly accuracy, though there was no need for such a weapon here in this place.

No, here there was Peace.  Such a frail word, a word man and elf, hobbit and dwarf would die to defend.  And they had, many of them gave up their lives in the quest for peace.  But was it worth the struggle?  To part ways and return home as a hero, to be toasted and praised.  To then hear second hand the rumours that flew around behind your back.  It was ridiculous really.  You do everything in your power to save Middle Earth from a force that would enslave the world, and for your troubles you become an outsider among your own people.

He guessed that was what hurt the most.

As an elf he looked deceptively young.  His hair was blonde as sunshine and fell to his hips in fine strands.  Sea green eyes flecked with gold glittered in the failing sunlight and against milky skin, high cheekbones slopped to meet full lips.  The pointed elfish ears kept most of the hair out of his eyes as he stared at the world around him.  Not that he was paying much attention to it, he sat, his legs crossed, his stance relaxed and his mind deep in thought.

Legolas Greenleaf did not believe that any would disturb him in his search for solitude.  They would not dare.  Though he was only over two thousand years old, and to the immortality of elves it was a young age, he had proved his skills as a warrior time and time again.  His clothes showed age, as did his well-worn boots.  He wore the gloves of gauntlets of an archer with intricate and beautiful designs etched into them.  There seemed to be only one thing that had changed in his appearance since his youth.  And that was the band of silver that caressed his forehead, marking him as a prince of his people.  He had taken to wearing it after his time in the Fellowship, when he had returned to his home, and his people.

He had thought he would be happy to be home with those he had spent his young life with, but he was not.  If anything he felt an outcast, someone who had no right to be among them, to call them friend or family.  In the two years since the destruction of the ring he felt the steady tug of loneliness and isolation, something he had never felt before.  And it hurt, it pained him above all else.  Why should he have to feel like this?  Why should he have to know pain that ate away a whole in his heart?

Did the others feel the same?

The thought brought with it a start of surprise.  That was something he had yet to think of.  There had been nine, nine who worked to return the ring to the mountain of its birth to destroy it.

The ring bearer, Frodo Baggins.  He was young, an innocent boy who had somehow managed to resist the corruption of the ring that all feared and fell to.  The Hobbit had a sweet temperament and had surprised them all with his willingness to destroy the ring.

Sam Gamgee was the very picture of a Hobbit, with an almost inherent love of the Shire and the desire never to leave.  The surprise with Sam was that he left to follow Frodo to the ends of the world.  Not for the destruction of the ring, or saving the races of Middle Earth, but for his total and undying loyalty to Frodo Baggins, his best friend.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Merry and Pippin, made up the remainder of the Hobbit quartet.  Fun, young and full of mischief, these two made their days always spring like.  They were always eating, or trying to make Sam laugh.  It had become a mission to them until the Fellowship fell and even then they still managed to get themselves in trouble.  Yet, with all their fooling around, the two were fierce fighters and even stronger friends.  Though it had never been said it was Legolas's firm belief that both would have given up their lives for the Fellowship with out a moments notice.

The Dwarf Gimli had also been a surprise to the elf.   Man and Dwarves had been held in the same regard to elves, creatures that should be avoided as often as possible as their greed often got the better of them.  With Gimli's loyalty to the Fellowship, the maddening stubbornness to see them succeed had brought light to their dreariest of days.  In battel Legolas had learnt to trust his axe absolutely.  And it had never failed them.  After a while he had begun to welcome his roguish company and had enjoyed many of his Dwarf tales.

Boromir from the south had been a strong man, but like all, he had almost fallen to the ring in a moment of weakness.  He had been brave and proud, but he had fallen.  Legolas had grieved for this man however, for though he had fallen, he had the sense to see he had and had fought with the bravery of kings before him to protect Merry and Pippin.  Such an act deserved his respect and Legolas was certain he gave all he could.

Gandalf the Grey, the White and in Legolas's eyes, the Wise, had been an education.  He was unlike the wizard Legolas had expected him to be.  It was obvious the aging wizard adored the Hobbits for one.  He had believed the old man to be rather eccentric, but had never argued his abilities.  But when he returned to them after death as Gandalf the White, Legolas was willing to follow him just about anywhere.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn was everything Legolas had remembered.  He was still the young man who had saved his life all those years ago, brave and kind, loyal and trusting.  Legolas would have been lying to himself if he said he hadn't missed the man he had become, and elves did not lie.  The young Hobbits called him Strider for the better part of their journey together, and they took learning of him as heir to the throne of Gondor easier then Legolas thought they would.  But by that point, Frodo confessed later, they had come to believe meeting royalty was just another part of having adventures.  After all, he was also a Prince, Frodo had reminded him.

The Fellowship, nine who had set out to destroy the ring that would have destroyed all.  And succeed they had, though it had meant the loss of one of them.  They had parted two years before, the Hobbits returned to the Shire, Gimli to the Dwarven lands and his father, Gandalf to his wanderings, Aragorn to Gondor as King and he to Milkwood and Princely duties.

He realised as his wandering mind slowed to a stop that he missed them.  All of them.  He missed the time he had spent in their company and the starlit nights and says they had spent travelling.  He missed their voices, their smiles and smells. He missed Frodo's shy smile, Sam's gentle laugh, Merry and Pippin's sadistic humour, Gandalf's delightful musings and Aragorn's unwavering loyalty.

Legolas came to the decision without any other thought.  He would return and visit his friends of the Fellowship.  And after he had finished, he would take the life of a mortal and live the remainder of his life as a Wanderer.  His people would mourn his departure, but life went on and they would as well.  Such a life was better then continually living behind a mask whilst his soul rotted inside.

The decision made he stood, brushing the leaves from his clothes.  He needed nothing more then the bow on his back and the coins already on his possession.  Legolas took one moment to slip the band of silver off his forehead and into a pouch at his hip before he began his journey.


	2. - Frodo Baggins

Glad you're all enjoying it ^_^

2 – Frodo Baggins

Winter was fast and furiously approaching the Shire.  The Hobbits prepared for its coming by stocking up on as much fire wood as possible and cleaning out their Hills and homes, ready to spend their time there in the warmth of their homes.

Frodo Baggins of Bag End sat on the floor by the hearth, keeping warm as he poured over some maps.  His eyes were a bright blue and soulful, his features rounded and friendly.  He was shorter then most Hobbits, and seemed rather frail, due in part to his travels.  As such he was almost alarmingly thin.  Hobbits were well rounded and often big bellied by nature looked on Frodo with worry and interest.  His few friends worried, the other Hobbits used Frodo as an example to their children of what would happen if you were to go out on adventures.

That did not seem to bother Frodo much, in fact he seemed oblivious to it.  The dark haired master of Bags End still smiled politely at all he passed, would listen to their problems and help where he could.  And though on a whole people liked him, there was something about him that stopped them from becoming to close to the otherwise friendly Hobbit.  Perhaps it was the way he looked at the robes leading out of the Shire with such longing that it made those who noticed want to take him away from this place.  Such thoughts were ridiculous to Hobbits, who would never willingly leave the Shire.  Only five had done so in recent history.  All of which were still alive today.

The snow had begun to fall just before the sun went down and it covered the outside ground with the soft white powder.  It would not be long before all roads out of the Shire would be impassable, a few days at most.  And Frodo wanted to be gone from here before then.  This time he would go on his own.

Sam loved the Shire, and for all that he'd miss his company and friendship, he was not about to drag him off anywhere.  Merry and Pippin had finally opened their own pub on the outskirts of the Shire, where travellers Human and Elf often came.  He could ask none of them to come with him, no matter how much he actually wanted to.  Frodo could not ask that of them.

It was when he was deciding where to go from Rivendell that there was a knock on the door.  He ignored it as he did all knocks.  Whomever it was would believe he was off walking and leave him be till morning.  The Hobbits only ever knocked once.

At the second knock he lifted his head and stared at the door in surprise.  Only three hobbits in the Shire knocked more then once, but Sam, Merry or Pippin would have shouted out a greeting by now, plus it was much too cold for any of them to be leaving their homes.

Which meant it was someone who did not belong to the Shire.  Frodo eyed the sword that rested in its scarab by the door.

"Who is it?"  He called out wearily.

"An old friend," came the response.

A huge grin broke out on Frodo's face and he ran to the door as quickly as his little legs allowed him to.  He opened the door and flew out, throwing himself at the person behind it.  Unable to cope with the handful of flying Hobbit, he slipped, falling in the snow and taking Frodo with him.

"Legolas!"

The blonde elf chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the tiny Hobbit who clung to him.  He hadn't admitted it to himself until he saw Frodo's smiling face but he did miss them, all of them and he was glad he would be seeing them all again.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked in an excited whisper, lifting his blue eyes to look into Legolas's amused green ones.

"Getting covered in snow, apparently," the elf answered dryly, enticing a further smile from Frodo.  "Perhaps we should go inside before we freeze?"

Frodo stood, allowing Legolas to also stand and brush the snow from his clothes.  Travelling clothes, Frodo noted, and he smelled of horses.  He also looked as if he hadn't slept for days.  Frodo's joy warned slightly, what could possibly have brought the Prince all the way here, from Mirkwood, with no sleep just to see one Hobbit?

"Come in," he murmured, still attempting to smile.  "Excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors till well into spring."

Legolas followed the now subdued Hobbit into his home, ducking his head to pass through what would be a grand door to a Hobbit, but rather small for the tall elf.  He dipped his head slightly so his head only just brushed the ceiling.

"Tea?" Frodo asked and Legolas could only wonder at the sudden change in Frodo.

"Please, it has been a hellish ride, I despise the cold."

Frodo nodded distractedly, his thoughts elsewhere.  "I am the same, I would much rather be somewhere warm then cold.  Have a seat, I'll boil a pot."

Legolas sat in what was a beautiful room, though the chair was much too small for him, his knees almost touching his chest.  He noticed all the maps on the floor, a red line marking one and plotting the way to Rivendell.  So Frodo too was planning on leaving the place where he had grown up.  How convenient that two members of the Fellowship had had the same idea, though Legolas planed on heading to Gondor from here.

Frodo then returned, a pot of sweet smelling tea in one small hand, two cups in the other.  He placed them on the small table beside Legolas, and pulled another chair to beside him.

He began to pour the tea whilst asking, "so what brings you to the Shire?"  He tried to sound casual about it but failed miserably.  All he could think about was what horrible thing must have happened for the Prince of Mirkwood to come and see him personally.  His hands shook as he remembered the fires of Mordor.  Please don't let him ask me to follow him there.

Legolas reached out, letting his hands remove the warm pot from Frodo's before taking them in his own.  "What has scared you so?"

Frodo sighed, calming as Legolas brushed his fingers along his soft hands.  It was amazing the difference in texture between them, while his were soft, Legolas's were worn from centauries of perfecting the use of his bow.

"I fear what has brought the Prince of Mirkwood here to my home in what is almost the dead of winter when he obviously hates the weather.  Your hands are freezing."  Frodo told him, ducking his head and bringing the said hands close, blowing on them to warm them.

"That is all?"

"No," he confessed, "I was also remembering the fires of Mordor."  He let the words hang, lifting his eyes to Legolas.

And Legolas smiled reassuringly.  If only he knew how those eyes begged him to stay away from that place, he mussed silently.  "My dear Hobbit, I have come here only to visit the friends I have missed."  Frodo's face relaxed at Legolas's reassurance.  "And after I see Sam, Merry and Pippin I head for Gondor to see Aragorn.  And you, it seems, head for Rivendell."

 Frodo flushed at being found out.  "I wish to see it at my own pace this time," Frodo admitted, "not with the beasts of Mordor following me every step of the way.  I guess after seeing the world the Shire is rather boring."

Legolas returned the smile for one of his own.  "So it would seem.  You could always come with me, to Gondor and see Aragorn again."

"Would you really want a small Hobbit slowing you down?"

"I would rather a friend keeping me company to a lonely ride by myself," Legolas found himself once again with arms full of energetic Hobbit as Frodo suddenly hugged him.

"Then we shall be gone tomorrow, after we visit and bid farewell to Sam, Merry and Pippin.  If we don't the passes will close and we shall have to spend a winter holed up here."  Frodo called in delight.

In response Legolas set the Hobbit to the ground.  "Then to bed O excitable one, enough pouring over maps.  If you insist we be gone tomorrow then I suggest a lot of sleep, I still intend to get to Gondor before the worst of the weather begins."

Frodo was a little giddy with excitement of the prospect of once again travelling with Legolas but nodded all the same.  "I would offer you a bed to sleep in, but you are much to big for any of them."

"The floor will be fine," he moved Frodo's maps to a short table, "the fire will keep me warm and it is much preferable to having cold toes."

Frodo laughed and bid the Elf good night in Elvish, startling Legolas who was unaware that he could speak it.  Legolas covered himself with his warm travelling blanket and listened to the sounds around him, watching the golden light of the fire that burned before him before he too fell off to sleep…

*~* 

So??? What you think?  Remember to review


	3. - Sam Gamgee

ARG!!!! I *loath* this chapter.  I was in such a hurry to get on and write about Merry and Pippin that I completely lost the plot for this chapter.  It will get better, I promise!  And you keep asking me who the pairing is, at this stage I'm as clueless as you all are, I know it's going to be an epic and go for a long while because I just write what comes straight into my head, there's no plan for this story.  The only thong I do know is that I have to introduce a psycho Pixie called Alexia, who has this mad fascination with Legolas.  She should be fun ^_^  Enjoy and Review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 – Sam Gamgee

Sam woke as he did every morning, slowly, enjoying the sun that shone through his window and onto his bed.  Today it was a little cloudy, and very cold, but the sun still managed to stream through the window and awaken him with its gentle caress.  He lifted his covers and slipped out of bed, his feet padding across the floor.

Sam was just your average Hobbit.  He liked his food and drink, smoked Pipe-weed on occasion and loved the Shire.  He had a rounded belly and a ready smile on his lips, his hair a curly rusty gold colour that matched his dark eyes.  Sam loved a good party in the summer and enjoyed his winters by the hearth, watching the flames and remembering.

And he had much to remember.  He was one of those five hobbits who had left the Shire and set off on adventures.  That had not been his intention when he had gone off.

All he had wanted to do was protect Frodo Baggins with his small and unimportant life.  To him the ring had always been second, it had never been quite as important as the safety of Mr Frodo.  And then, as time passed, he grew to trust and depend on the Fellowship just as much, until the time when he would gladly have given up his life for anyone of them.

Even after two years he still missed them.

Sighing he shook the thoughts from his head.  "There's no use getting sad about them Sam Gamgee," he muttered to himself as he changed into his work clothes.  "They have their own lives too, and would be happy living them."  But he couldn't get out of his mind that he missed them, a lot.

Sighing to himself he turned his thoughts to what he could do today.  There wasn't much, as winter was almost fully upon them, but he could clean up his garden, and then Mr Frodo's, and get them ready for the spring.  He could also plant a few fresh seeds, ready for the spring thaws.

With that decision made in his mind he opened the front door of his home, lifting a bag of seeds into one hand and stepping out into the sunlight.  He shivered a little from the cold, but squared his shoulders, knowing he would warm up once he started working.

He didn't get a chance to.

As he lifted his head to survey what he had to do he saw two figures approaching from Bags End.  One was Frodo, Sam would know that figure anywhere.  The second was much too tall to be a Hobbit, to graceful to be a human and seemed much too young to be a Wizard, which only left a few options open.  Sam found himself smiling as he realised who the second figure was.

"Prince Legolas, what are you doing here?"  He dropped the seeds and attacked the tall elf, wrapping his arms around him in a sudden hug.

Legolas hugged him back.  "It is good to see you as well, Samwise Gamgee.  It has been far too long it seems."

Sam was grinning as he looked to Frodo.  "Look Mr. Frodo, Legolas is here!"

"I can see that Sam," Frodo said with a laugh, also smiling at Sam.

"Well, come in, don't stand around here in the cold!"  Sam told the both of them, his eyes shining.  "Come in and I'll make a pot of tea for us all and Legolas can tell us what he's doing here."

Sam led them quickly inside, riding them of their travelling clothes before heating a pot.  He was almost finished when he realised what he'd done.  He had taken off travelling clothes.  They were preparing to go somewhere.  Without me.

Sam tried not to look hurt by the idea as he poured the tea.  They had been through so much together, was Frodo willing to get up and go just like that?  Without even a heads up, without a goodbye.  He realised Frodo said something to him.

"Pardon Mr. Frodo?"

"I was just saying," Frodo repeated patiently, "how you and Rosie make quite the cute couple."

She's not as cute as you, Sam thought though he didn't answer.  Finally he said what was on his mind.  "You're going away, aren't you Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo looked surprised and just a little guilty and it was all the answer Sam needed.

"You didn't think you'd leave without Samwise Gamgee, did you?"

"Sam," Frodo looked sad for a moment, "I can't ask you to leave your life here to come on some foolish adventure with me.  You have a good life, and lots of fun, and Rosie.  I can't ask you to leave all of this behind."

Sam looked at him as if he'd gone mad, "but you should!  Mr. Frodo," he searched for a way to put his thoughts into words, "you're my best friend.  I followed you to Mordor and back again, why would I not wish to come with you now."

"He has a point Frodo," Legolas murmured softly, "could you honestly ask him to stay when he wants to come with us?"

"Are you sure Sam, The Shire is your home, and what of Rosie?"

"The Shire is as much my home as it is yours, Mr. Frodo, and Rosie understands."  That I'd never stay if you left, he thought to himself but did not repeat them.  "Please Frodo, do not leave me here."

If nothing else those words were enough to cement Frodo's resolve.  "We'll be happy to have you with us Sam," he smiled and the other Hobbit returned the grin.  "We're heading for Gondor, Legolas wishes to see Aragorn and the white city once more after we visit Merry and Pippin and you're welcome to join us if you wish."

"I do," Sam sighed, glad they had not seen fit to leave him out.  He would go to the ends of the earth with Frodo and Legolas if they would let him.

"Tell me about this Rosie Sam," Legolas drawled, a smile on his lips, "she sounds wonderful…"


	4. - Merry and Pippin

I'm sorry about that guys, Hopefully it all comes up this time

Yay, chapter 4, Merry and Pippin, you know you love em ^_^ Thanks to all  
those who have commented so far, it's been a great help in getting the  
chapters out reasonably quickly. Next chapter should bring in a little sap,  
and I'm sorry to all those A/L fans, it'll get better, I promise ^_^  
  
4 - Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.  
  
It was barely midday and the 'Brandytook Inn' was already full of Hobbits.  
As it was winter Humans and Elves would not be expected till the beginnings  
of spring, but the Hobbits were quite happy to come in and keep warm. Here  
they could be happy.  
Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took made sure of that.  
Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry to everyone, had come up with the idea for the  
inn. Upon travelling around through Middle Earth and seeing a few he  
decided that they couldn't be all that difficult to run, as anything a Human  
did a Hobbit could do just as well and in some cases better. So he  
mentioned the idea to his best friend and cousin, Peregrin Took.  
Pippin had loved the idea. The two cousins were so much a like that they  
were a running joke through out the Shire. Both were of a same height,  
average for most Hobbits, with autumn curly hair. Both had dark and  
compelling eyes and wide, mischievous smiles that often graced their  
features. If it weren't for the reasonable distance in age they could very  
well have been twins.  
As it were one would begin a sentence, only to have the other finish it.  
While, at first, it had been annoying, now it was just like something Merry  
and Pippin did. Nobody was able to stop it, and eventually no one tried  
anymore.  
Though a little more went into running an Inn then they first thought it  
would, but it turned out to be a raging success. And the two Hobbits  
enjoyed the work, serving customers and seeing to rooms and beds to those  
who asked. They were so good at what they did that Men and Elf started to  
come by. As the Inn was on the outskirts of the Shire, their visitors broke  
no laws. They enjoyed hearing of things that happened outside of the Shire,  
in places they had either seen themselves or heard of during their travels.  
But most of all they enjoyed hearing of their friends from outside of the  
Shire.  
They heard little of the elf Prince Legolas, except that he faired well in  
the woods where he grew, and even less of their Dwarf friend Gimli. They  
heard by far the most of King Aragorn of Gondor and his wife, the Queen  
Arwen. The Men and Elves they spoke to had a great deal of respect for the  
King and Queen that united Gondor and then the rest of Middle Earth together  
once more.  
Though there were no foreign visitors among the patrons in the Inn at this  
time, Merry and Pippin had much to do with just the Hobbits that lived  
around the area. Folco Boffin and Fredegar Bolger were helping them by  
pulling barrels of ale and beer from the pantry. Some of the younger  
Hobbits helped to serve the patrons while Merry and Pippin had their hands  
full attempting to fix a tap beneath the bar.  
And so they actually did not see the two enter. But they did hear the room  
go incredibly silent.  
The first was expected. Frodo Baggins was a regular patron to the  
Brandytook Inn, mostly to just talk to his friends rather then drink. The  
other was not for such a cold time. The elf had to stoop to come in through  
the low door but stood straight when he entered, the roof raised especially  
for such tall visitors.  
Merry and Pippin, surprised and worried at the sudden silence, left the tap  
and lifted their heads. Pippin, who was younger and faster, was the first  
over the bar with a yell of pure delight. He hit Legolas as an arrow would,  
fast and unrelenting, his arms wrapping around his legs. Merry followed  
suit almost as quickly as Pippin and Legolas attempted to keep his balance,  
only just succeeding.  
"Do all Hobbits greet old friends by trying to knock them over?" Legolas  
questioned Frodo, who only laughed.  
"Legolas," Merry began.  
"What are you doing here?" Pippin continued, "we haven't seen you."  
"In years." Merry finished.  
Legolas chuckled. "You two have not changed." Sound returned to the Inn  
and the Hobbits returned to their drink and merriment.  
"Nope,"  
"Us?"  
"Never!" Pippin grinned, looking up at Legolas and not giving up his hold  
on the leg. "What do you think."  
"Of Brandytook Inn?" Merry was also grinning.  
Legolas nodded, a hand resting on the top of each head, taking in the raging  
hearth in one corner and the chairs strewn around it, to the tables where  
other Hobbits sat and spoke among themselves. "You have done well for  
yourselves. It is a fine inn, you should be proud."  
Little egos swelled, it meant a lot to them to get praise from the tall  
prince. "We are," Merry assured him.  
"Everyone likes it here. Hey! Where are you two off to?" Pippin stepped  
back suddenly, noticing their travelling clothes. "You're not going too,"  
"Are you Frodo?" Merry looked at the shorter Hobbit.  
"We're going to Gondor," Frodo said softly, looking distinctly like a child  
getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "To see Aragorn."  
"And Sam let you go,"  
"Just like that?" Both Pippin and Merry looked surprised.  
"No," Legolas answered for Frodo, "he insisted that he joined us, he is  
saying goodbye to Rosie now."  
They both looked relieved. "Well, that's alright then."  
"Folco?"  
"Yes Merry?" the other Hobbit looked up from the bar at which he was serving  
from.  
"Can you and Fredegar look after the bar for us for a while?"  
"We're going for a little walk." Pippin explained.  
"Where too?"  
"Gondor," they answered together. Folco nodded and went back to serving and  
Merry and Pippin turned back to Frodo and Legolas. Legolas was smiling  
whilst Frodo was looking a little less impressed.  
"You two shouldn't come, you have the Inn-"  
"Which both Folco and Fredegar help run anyway." Merry pointed out.  
"How else do you think we come out on picnics during the spring?"  
"Or over for tea some nights?"  
"Or breakfast some weekends-"  
"Yes," Legolas cut in, "I'm sure we understand now, is there any point  
though?"  
"We're coming with you," Merry said.  
"Folco and Fredegar can look after the inn for as long as we are gone."  
Pippin added.  
"Very well," Legolas nodded, Frodo frowning but also nodded. "I suggest you  
get some warm things, we must meet Sam soon." The two grinned and rushed  
into the back of the Inn.  
"You knew that was going to happen," Frodo accused the tall elf.  
Legolas shrugged. "You expected them to stay when they found out you and  
Sam were joining me? I should worry about you a little more then I do, I  
did not think you quite that dense."  
"O hush up."  
"What ever you wish Master Frodo."  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  



	5. - Journey to Gondor

My apologies this next part has taken so long to get out, and thank you for all your inspiring comments, because of which I have the next few chapters figured out. I now realise how incredible 'AU' this is, and only with major changes could that fact be changed, but that would ruin a few things, but with all this creative energy in my head, I'm allowed to. This explains a few things, but not much, as I need to iron out a few ideas in my head. However, it was incredibly cute to write, so enjoy ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I yelled back when I heard thunder,

But I'm down to one last breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 - Journey to Gondor.

Sam awaited the small band that trooped up the hill.  He too had expected Merry and Pippin would join them, once they were told where they were going.  They had made no secret of the fact they missed travelling with the Fellowship and were well known for reminiscing of times passed with them.  So when he saw Frodo and Legolas coming up over the crest of the hill, with Merry and Pippin following, Sam was not surprised.  Legolas led two ponies along behind him, followed by the other three Hobbits.

"How'd things go Sam?"  Frodo asked as they joined him.

Things had gone almost amazingly well.  He told Rosie that he was going with Frodo and she hugged him tight to her, telling him fiercely to look after himself and Mr Frodo.  She didn't ask him not to go, nor ask if she could come with them.  She kissed him softly on the cheek and wished him safe.  She didn't even ask when he would return just told him to rug up warm and go and find what he was searching for, what ever she meant by that he had no clue.

"Well enough, Rosie says we'd best rug up warm and look after one another or there'll be hell to pay when we get back."

"She sounds very wise," Legolas murmured, pulling his cloak tighter around his body.  "Come, I don't want to waist what's left of the light," with that he put both Merry and Pippin on one pony, and Frodo and Sam with him on the second.  And thus, together, they began their journey.

*~*

A snowstorm had them camping in a cave that night.  They had been lucky to find it, Merry and Pippin remembered camping there when they'd been younger.  As there was peace in Middle Earth, there was no reason to take turns at watch, nor worry about having a fire going.  So Legolas built the fire and watched as the Hobbits squabbled over who would cook dinner.  It made Legolas smile as he watched them.  Merry and Pippin were quite the force to be reckoned with when they put their minds to it and soon the other two Hobbits gave up and left Merry and Pippin to it.

Soon the smell of bacon and sausages wafted through the air of the cave as Legolas busied himself with brushing down the ponies and placing warm blankets over their backs so they would not freeze during the night.  The four voices of the Hobbits rose in song and helped to make him forget that they were in a cave, in the middle of a snowstorm, two things would rather live without.  He joined them by the fire silently, listening to them as the song grew louder and more boisterous, drowning out the howling wind with what seemed to be little effort at all.  Legolas snuggled further under the thick cloak he wore.

"What possessed you to come here now when you so obviously hate the cold?"  Frodo nudged him closer to the fire and Sam, whom between he had sat.  Merry and Pippin exchanged amused glances and jumped Legolas.  There was a brief moment of surprise as all four Hobbits attacked him.  They settled to being seated on his lap, Frodo and Sam on either side of him.

"Well?" Merry urged upon getting comfortable.

"What made you come out."

"In the snow."

"When you don't like it?"

Legolas also got comfortable under the pile of Hobbits, actually enjoying the warmth.  "I came to hear all your wonderful voices again."

"You're not telling us everything," Frodo accused him, blue eyes bright.  "What's wrong Legolas?"

"Can I keep nothing from you Hobbits?" Legolas asked, exasperated.  They shook their heads, looking up at him with big, expressive Hobbit eyes.  And he told them, he confessed it all.  The rumours, the loneliness, the isolation.  He missed above all this closeness the Fellowship had had, going back to the solidarity of the elf he had been was by far the most difficult thing he had ever had to do.  But he had, for a time, and now the Elvish prince could not handle it anymore and he told them so.  He told them of his decision.

"But you can't!" Merry cried.

"Can you?"

"It's my choice to make," Legolas whispered in response.  "You are all mortal are you not? You four will not live forever and have no lived what seems a great age already.  I don't look it, but I feel old.  I have no wish to live forever and too watch you all grow old and die.  Could you live forever knowing those who are your closest friends while die long before you reach the end of your days?"

That stumped three of the Hobbits, to Sam, Merry and Pippin growing old was more of a part of life then just about anything.  Your hair grew grey then white; you ate less and slept more and you often broke into stories about your younger days.  It happened to all Hobbits.

"You sound like Bilbo," Frodo told the elf.  "He often talked of getting old when he didn't look it. I don't think he wished for a chance at such a long life either.  That's why he left to Rivendell."

If nothing else relief showed on Legolas's face as he realised that, at the very least, Frodo understood what went through his mind.  He gifted the small Hobbit with a smile and received one in return.  The other Hobbits nodded, but were obviously unimpressed with such thoughts.

"Now that your heart felt interrogation is over," Legolas inclined his head, "perhaps you could go back to your seats?"

"No,"

"Way…"

*~*

It was during their fifth night on the way to Gondor, when they found no shelter to hide from the snow, that it happened.  The stars were gone beneath the heavy clouds and Legolas could not take comfort in their sparkling warmth.  He slept beneath a limb of a tree, hoping against hope he would not find himself snowed under when he woke in the morning.

He was a little surprised when, without a word, the small form of a freezing Hobbit crawled under his blanket.  He could feel Sam press against him, an arm curling around his torso as he snuggled in for warmth.  For a moment Legolas lay there, stunned beyond belief to having a Hobbit curled up around him.

Sam yawned and shivered once more, burrowing closer and closing his drowsy eyes and nodding off to sleep.  Soon the warmth Sam offered got the better of him and the elf wrapped his arms around him.  He rested his cheek against his soft, curly hair gingerly, but it was welcomed with a soft sigh from the small Hobbit.  A small smile graced his lips before he too fell into a comfortable sleep…

*~*

"Where did you meet Strider?"  Pippin asked the following day from the horse he and Pippin rode on.

"You've met before," Merry accused lightly.

"Don't deny it."

"I would not dream of it Master Sluggard," Legolas teased, earning a glare from both Merry and Pippin.  "I met Aragorn in Mirkwood when he and Gandalf were searching for Gollum.  Gandalf had wandered off somewhere and left him alone.  I had thought, to begin with, he was a trespassing human and only curiosity strayed my hand from shooting him straight off.  I had never seen a human so close, and I was compelled to watch him.  I'm sure you have noticed that quality about him."  The four Hobbits had the grace to blush and turn from Legolas even as he continued.  "A band orcs had the disgraceful manners to ambush the two of us whilst I was making my observations.  One actually managed to sneak up behind him, amazing considering how bad they smell.  I still, to this day, believe that he allowed the horrid creature so close so he cut it in half.  I loosened my arrow before he had the chance.  It wasn't the most peaceful meeting, but I've had worse."

"So you fought a bunch of Orcs together and you became friends?"

Legolas lifted an eyebrow at the Pippin's short description of the event.  "Something akin to that."

"And you thought Baggin's were weird." Merry commented dryly…

*~*

That night there was there was the same occurrence, only Frodo beat Sam.  The dark haired Hobbit was as cold as Legolas knew he would be, and he wasn't as surprised as he had been the night before.  This time his arms wrapped straight around Frodo, noting how tiny he was in comparison too Sam.  Frodo slipped his arms around Legolas's neck, cuddling up to him as a child would.

Sam followed soon after, the second Hobbit snuggling up to his back, his small arms wrapping around Legolas's waist and consequently Frodo's legs.  All three warmed quickly, and slept just as fast…

*~*

"Your different from when we last saw you."  Sam said suddenly the following evening, surprising Legolas who sat behind him on the pony.

"How so?"

"You're a lot more cynical, and you make jokes now."

Legolas smiled, looking down at Sam.  "Perhaps it comes from being lonely," then he added as an after thought, "or perhaps my new view on life comes from spending too much time with Hobbits."

"That wasn't very nice," Merry muttered.

"I think I like the old Legolas better," Frodo, Sam and Merry nodded their agreement and Legolas laughed…

*~*

Tonight was different, this night he was ambushed by all four Hobbits at once.  It made him wonder, as Frodo and Sam had both been quite about it, if Pippin and Merry had had anything to do with it.  There was a brief scuffle as Legolas tried to handle all four of them.  It ended up with him on his back, Pippin lying diagonally across his chest, Merry's head resting on Pip's back, Frodo tucked under one arm and Sam over his other arm and Pip's legs.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, anything and Pippin covered his mouth with his small hand.

"Don't talk, go to sleep Elf," he muttered tiredly.

Legolas smiled, pulling Frodo closer to him, and did just that…

*~*

"If you don't like the cold so much, why aren't we staying in Inns?  There are a lot between the Shire and Gondor."  Merry asked Legolas.

"I'm not sure," the Elf confessed, "but something wishes me to be in the white city as soon as I am able.  You did not have to follow me Master Brandybuck!"

"I know," grumbled Merry, his opinion echoed by Pippin.  Frodo and Sam exchanged a smile.

"As it is, with the pace that we are going we will be at Minas Tirith by morning."

"Morning?"

"So soon?"

"Yes my dear Hobbits, we have moved at quite a good speed, considering there are five of us.  The sooner we reach Gondor and Aragorn, I fear, the better…"

tbc…


	6. - Aragorn Elessar, son of Arathorn, king...

Be Warned, this took me a while for two reasons.  Firstly, Aragorn is horrid to write and get reasonably close to what I want him to be.  Second, I let loose a major Plot bunny in this part, and more of it in the next, and some people are not going to be too impressed, but give it a moment to play out before I get any 'interesting' emails or comments.

6 - Aragorn Elessar, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor

They arrived at the outskirts of Minas Tirith by late evening that day.  For a moment they looked over the city of men, where Aragorn reigned supreme, and was loved and respected by all who lived in and around the walls of the grand city.

Merry urged his and Pippin's pony forward, but Legolas stopped him.  "We'll camp here for tonight."

"But we're so close,"

"Why here?"

"We could see Aragorn right now." Pippin murmured.

Legolas shook his head.  "Not tonight, Aragorn will see us in the morning."  In truth, he did not wish to sleep in the castle tonight, to give up the feeling of comfort he felt in the arms of the four Hobbits.  He would forgo a warm bed tonight for the last chance he may have for a few weeks to feel wanted and welcome in another's embrace.  Well, four others.

How strange that he had become so dependent on the Hobbits hugs so quickly.  Perhaps he had spent much too long by himself that now, when it came to it, he craved another's touch so much. . . He hoped this infatuation would not impair his quest, he did not wish to drag these Hobbits around the world with him when they should rightly remain at home with their friends.

Frodo and Sam seemed to agree with him, voicing their opinions to Merry and Pippin, who too agreed in the end, after Sam whispered something to them when they had stopped.  Legolas would have giving anything to hear what had passed between them.

Frodo offered to help him comb down the horses, which Legolas found to be a treat, as he had to lift the tiny and lightweight Hobbit so he could comb the ponies.  Frodo was smiling as Legolas balanced him on his hip, his left arm secure around his waist as his right hand brushed through the coat.

Merry and Pippin were going through the stores of food they had, preparing to cook, while Sam was getting the fire going when Frodo and Legolas finally sat down.  Dinner was simple, but Legolas delighted in it, as it could be the last one he would have alone with the Hobbits for a little time.

"Tell us of Mirkwood," Frodo pleaded as the blonde Elf lay down for sleep.  The other three nodded, and when Legolas lay down, they crawled straight into bed with him.  They did not even wait to pretend to be asleep as they curled up around the Elf.  Perhaps Hobbits could read thoughts, Legolas mused, perhaps they too realised this would perhaps be the last time they would do this for some time.

And as they got comfortable, Legolas began to speak.  He told them of the trees and rivers, the sky and ground, the spring and summer, the autumn and winter.  One by one the Hobbits fell asleep to the sound of Legolas's melodious voice…

*~*

Something woke Legolas at dawn that morning.  At first he couldn't figure out what had woke him for a few moments.  That was until he realised an arrow lay strung right in his face, cocked by a rather smug looking man.  He was tall, as men went, with hair that was coal black, long and shaggy.  His eyes were dark and incredibly watchful for a human and he was not young, but not too old, his features worn and weathered of one who had seen too many battles.  A scar danced down his cheek, kissing the tip of his chin.

Legolas had never been quite so furious with himself as he was right at this moment.  His cheeks coloured in shame even as he hugged the Hobbits even closer to him.

As if hearing his thoughts the man spoke softly.  "Never fear Elf, you are not the first, nor will you be the last I have surprised."

At his words Frodo stirred opening his blue eyes and stiffing as he saw the arrow aimed at Legolas.  A blush also crept into his cheeks as he realised what sort of a compromising position they had been found in.  And yet he cuddled further into Legolas's embrace and as far from the arrow as possible.

"I must say I was quite surprised when you didn't come into Minas Tirith last night, very surprised," the man continued, the other hobbits began to stir.  "An Elf and four Hobbit companions is something of a rarity down this way.  I had to be sure that you weren't in any… trouble."

"If I was to plan an assignation on your king," Legolas drawled, eyes on the arrow, "I would have attempted it last night, not waited out here so you would know where I was."

"So you say," the man chuckled.  "On your feet Elf, his Lordship will enjoy meeting you."

"Commander!"

A young man joined the other in the clearing as Legolas stood slowly, being sure to keep his hands in view as to not give the man a reason to fire.  He did not doubt his aim, but he feared the Hobbits would do something rash in retaliation if he fired.  As it was they too stood slowly, standing faithfully beside Legolas.  It was now that he realised archers surrounded them, and that there were at least a dozen foot soldiers off in the distance.  For two years as King Aragorn had done a good job at training his men.  Legolas refused to believe that it was he who had gotten sloppy.

The commander and the young man talked in hushed tones.  If Legolas choose he probably could have listened in, but that would have been ridiculous and more then a little petty.  Instead he settled for taking Pippin's out stretched hand in his own, feeling the small hobbit tremble with nervous energy and squeezed it reassuringly.  He looked down at the four of them.

"I won't let anything befall you."  They smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Come Elf," the man said suddenly, his conversation with the other finished.  "The streets of Minas Tirith and the Lord of all of Gondor await…"

*~*

It was obvious the Hobbits were a little apprehensive of what ever was coming.  They walked as close beside Legolas as they could, and Sam's hand had quickly found the spare one Legolas had.  They walked along behind the commander with two arches and two footmen following.  The sun was only just beginning to come up over the horizon when they cam through the gates.  Sam moved to go after the ponies, worried about them, but Legolas kept a firm grip on the young Hobbits hand, keeping him beside them.  No words were spoken until they were in the beautiful halls of the palace.

"Why doesn't he just tell him who he is?" Pippin hissed to Merry, who shrugged, they both looked up at Legolas in curiosity.

Not another word was spoken as they reached a door.  The Commander knocked politely and a voice from within called for them to enter.

They filed in and Legolas looked around the large room.  It was something of a study, with a grand fireplace that currently was lit, keeping out the biting cold of early morning.  Books lined the walls, many old and worn, giving the room the musky smell of well-loved books.  The pre-dawn sky could be seen through the three windows that lined the far wall.  There were comfortable looking armchairs strewn in front of the fire.  And in one, with a small but full table next to it, sat the King of Gondor.

He had his eyes, that Legolas knew to be the clearest of blues, trained on a piece of parchment in his battle hardened hand.  He wore simple clothes, nothing elaborate or fancy as a king was supposed to wear.  His dark hair was longer then it had been when he had last seen him, held in a loose ponytail to keep it from his eyes.  For a moment he looked old, Legolas wondered if he had slept at all that night.  He did not lift his head when they entered, and the commander seemed inclined to wait for him to acknowledge them.  The Hobbits were busy getting quietly excited at the sight of their old friend and protector.

Legolas was not so inclined to remain silent.

"So this is what the Ranger has become."

Aragorn's eyes flew from the parchment and Legolas took unrestrained delight in the look of surprise on his friends face.  "A mere paper pusher Aragorn?"

"Legolas," Aragorn let the paper fall to the floor, forgotten as he stood.

The Hobbits could not remain silent for any longer and cries of delight filled the room as they threw themselves at Aragorn.  Legolas's chuckle could be heard as Aragorn almost tumbled backwards.  He caught himself in time, but just barely as Merry, Sam and Frodo had attached themselves to his legs.  Pippin had managed to, somehow, jump high enough to wrap his arms around Aragorn and was now dangling from his waist.

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow at Legolas.  "I received the same treatment, my lord. However, thankfully, I had only to handle one, perhaps two, at a time.  At least you remained upright."

"Highly excitable aren't they," Aragorn mussed, lifting Pippin from his uncomfortable position so he could see the hobbit properly.  "I do believe you have not changed Master Took, still hungry?"

"Famished," he told him gleefully before throwing his arms around him.  "It is good to see you Strider."

"It is," came Merry's muffled voice as he still hugged his leg.

Aragorn knelt, placing Pipping on his feet and effectively making himself about the same size as the four hobbits.  He took Merry into his arms, hugging the older hobbit.  "And I have been hearing good things about the 'Brandytook Inn', things have gone well for you Merry?"

"Very."

"Sam," Aragorn grinned at him and Sam smiled in return.  "You seem no worse for the wear after trekking here from the Shire."  They also hugged for a moment, Aragorn closing his eyes for a moment, daring to believe that they were actually here.

"And Frodo," He reached out, dragging Frodo into a bear hug.  The dark haired Hobbit laughed, his eyes dancing.  Aragorn sat back on his heels catching Frodo's hand.  For a moment his fingers brushed against the stump that had been Frodo's middle finger, causing him to shudder.  "Does it still cause you pain Frodo?"

He smiled, "only on lonely winter evenings.  And they have been far from lonely of late."

"So I see," Aragorn smiled warmly.  He stood and walked over to Legolas who had a smirk dancing over his lips.  "And what of you, dear Prince?  What brings you too Gondor?  Especially on the day I received a letter from his father?"

Until now the Commander stood, watching in amusement.  But as the King called the Elf 'Prince' he stared at him, surprised.

"O?  And what did my father have to say?"

"He believes you've been kidnapped, and he wishes Gondor to search for you."

"Kidnapped?  Perhaps by some Hobbits, and my own two feet.  It would not surprise me if this were the only letter he has sent, perhaps one to Elrond.  Mirkwood has been a little… stifling of late."

"So I heard."  Aragorn smiled.  He looked to the commander.  "Thank you for bringing them to my attention Cyron, her majesty also sends word of your son, they will arrive here tomorrow, if all goes well."

"Thank you my Lord." Commander Cyron bowed low, and then to Legolas just a little smugly, and left, closing the door quietly.

"He caught you off guard didn't he?"

"O hush up 'Strider'!"

*~*

"How long will you stay?"

Aragorn and Legolas walked alone as the sun was beginning to go down, the others getting settled into the set of rooms Aragorn had offered them.

"I am not sure," Legolas confessed, "I had not expected to be bringing the little ones here with me, but now that they are I have to ensure that they get back home safely."

"Must you always take these burdens on your shoulders Legolas?"

"Why? Are you willing to bear the burden Aragorn, King of Gondor?"

There was a pause of silence before Aragorn spoke again.  "If nothing else, will you wait till Arwen arrives?  She would be most put out if she did not see you as well.  And I wish to introduce you to my son."

Legolas smiled, "now that is something I would not willingly miss Aragorn.  I have only heard bits and pieces, but he sounds a fine boy, you should be proud.  I think the little ones would enjoy meeting him as well."

As if knowing they were being spoken of Pippin and Merry suddenly appeared around a corner.  "Come Legolas!" They cried, grabbing a hand each.

"A bed!"

"A real one."

"Not a bank of snow."

"Or a cave."

"We got tired of waiting."

"You can talk to Aragorn tomorrow."

"We want sleep."

"You know little ones," Legolas muttered dryly, allowing himself to be pulled along by the two of them, "You could sleep alone tonight."

"Not."

"Bloody."

"Likely…"


	7. – Queen Arwen and Prince Jaylen

Wow, two chapters in like 24 hours.  I'm so stuffed, but I had to finish it, just for you guys.  I need to sleep before I right more, and I have to think over what has to be done for the next few chapters.  It's getting harder to write, but that's all right, cause I love Jaylen ^_^  Comments please munchies ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And with it let me say,

Let me say…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

7 – Queen Arwen and Prince Jaylen, Son of King Aragorn

Dawn came much too quickly for those who had travelled from the Shire.  The bed that had been in what was Legolas room was big enough for the five to sleep in comfort.  It seemed, even though they were finally able to stay in their own beds, they couldn't bring themselves to.  Legolas had not been one to complain when Frodo had curled up to the front of his chest, Sam flung across both of them and Merry and Pippin against his back.

He wondered what Aragorn had thought when the King had poked his head through the door later in the night, long after the hobbits had gone to sleep.  Though he pretend he didn't care, though he told himself he was happy right where he was, Aragorn's opinion meant the world to him.  And perhaps there was something else.  Something that felt almost suspiciously like longing, longing that Aragorn would join them.  Ridiculous thoughts of a lonely Elf, he grumbled to himself before joining the Hobbits in sleep…

*~*

With the sun Legolas woke without meaning to.  It spun its golden light through the room, dancing over the cold morning air.  He frowned, not ready to wake yet and buried his face in Frodo's sweet smelling hair.  He smelt of spring and the essence of the shire.  Or perhaps that was Sam, who had managed to curl around them at the head of the bed.

Yet, it was perhaps good that the sun had awoken him as he could hear soft voices on the other side of the door.

They were not speaking loudly, but they were not softening their voices either.  It took a few moments for Legolas to firstly quieten his mind, and secondly the sounds of the four sleeping Hobbits so he could hear the conversation.

"We returned as quickly as we could, after father receive word from Thranduil that his son had gone missing.  Had I known that he was on his way here I would have stayed longer with father.  As it is half of Rivendell searches for him."  The first voice, spoke in hushed tones and Legolas recognised it as the Lady Arwen's voice, Queen of Gondor.

"Good luck to them, if Legolas wishes to not be found, he won't be."  That was Aragorn's soft voice.

"Many of the hunters have come to the same conclusion," Arwen chuckled.  "There have been no signs of a struggle, and they know the younger Prince of Mirkwood is not one to give up easily.  Many believe Legolas wandered off on his own, and did not inform his father.  My brother's themselves laughed when we received the letter.  But the relationship between them and Thranduil has always been strained, such a thing cannot be changed easily even with such a great passage of time.  However, they have liked Legolas as a brother, and they wish him well, should I see him."

"You shall, but not now Arwen.  Let them sleep, they have made quite a long journey in a remarkably short amount of time for five of them.  They are tired Arwen."

"As are you.  How long has it been since you slept my Lord?"

There was a considerable pause before Aragorn answered.  "Since I received the letter from Thranduil," he confessed.

"Then to bed my King!" Arwen commanded.  "I shall attempt to keep your son from disturbing our guests, he is excited to meet them after hearing of them from his Grandfather and Uncles.  Though goodness knows how I shall manage it, he is an slipperier eel then you are to catch."

"He gets it from your brothers."

"Enough Aragorn, bed, now!"

The voices in the hall beyond faded to nothing and Legolas drifted off to sleep, a small smile gracing his lips…

*~*

When Legolas woke again it was much later, the sun high in the sky.  The Hobbits seemed to sleep through just about anything, still laying entwined around him.  He turned, going to slip onto his back so he could view Merry and Pippin.

And found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

His physic stiffened slightly as he viewed the person before him.  He was crouched on Merry's broad back, one hand resting lightly there from between his legs.  He wore no shoes, but black leggings and a dark green shirt.  His hair was long unbound to his hips, a deep auburn. Full rose lips grew into high cheeks and then pointed ears, cream skin looked lost in such dark clothes.  And those eyes Legolas had only ever seen on one other person.

He relaxed as he realised he was looking at Aragorn's young son.  The boy was so quiet that Legolas had not stirred when he had entered, but he didn't doubt the skills of Aragorn's son, Elrond's grandson.  The half elf watched him in interest, he couldn't be more then one and a half years old.

"Hello," he breathed softly, trusting the boy's ears to hear him without having to wake the sleeping Hobbits.

The boy smiled, lighting his beautiful face.  It reminded him of Aragorn.  "Hello."  His voice was soft, sweet timber, washing over Legolas in a beautiful mixture of both his father's and mother's voices.  He cocked his head to the side, sending his long hair rippling around his small body.  "You don't look like the best archer in Middle Earth."

Legolas lifted an amused eyebrow.  "Well you don't look much like a Prince, so now we are even."  A flush of colour rose to the boy's cheeks but he continued to watch Legolas.  "How is your grandfather, it has been a long time since I last saw him?"

"Good," the boy answered, "Rivendell was very pretty, I got to go hunting with Elladan."

"Then you are very fortunate my boy, I-"

Pippin choose this moment to wake, and all he saw was the bare feet of someone standing on Merry.  He yelped, pushing the stranger off Merry, and falling on top of him.  Merry woke as Pippin tumbled onto him, yelling out in surprise.  The Prince's balance failed him and he fell into Frodo, the dark haired hobbit waking with a start and an arm full of Prince.  At the noise from the others Sam woke, only to fall off the bed.

Legolas could not bring himself to stop laughing at the spectacle the Hobbits made.  Merry and Pippin looked at each other and grinned.

And tackled Legolas, sending him onto the floor.  Only his quick reflexes stooped him from, firstly, taking Frodo and the Prince with him, and secondly from falling on poor Sam who looked a little bleary eyed and probably couldn't have moved if he had wanted to.  Merry and Pippin began to tickle the helpless elf, who was too busy laughing to push them off.  Sam, Frodo and the Prince, who sat in Frodo's lap, watched them, smiling.

Arwen came in upon hearing the commotion, searching for her son who had run off again.  She smiled at the sight of Legolas under the two Hobbits before noticing her son in the room.

"Jaylen Elessar!  Did I not just tell you that this room was off limits?"

The boy went quite red, fidgeting on Frodo's lap.  "Yes mother."

Arwen shook her head, looking at her son as if to say 'what am I going to do with you'.

"You have not changed Lady Arwen," Legolas pulled both Hobbits from his person as he stood.  It was true, Arwen had not changed.  Her dark hair fell in long tresses around her body and her eyes were still a sparkling blue.  A small smile graced her lips as Legolas addressed her, less then half a head taller then the other elf.  He knelt and took her hand, kissing it softly even as Arwen lifted him back to his feet so she could hug him.

"It is good to see you too Prince Legolas.  I brother's wish you well from Rivendell."

"So I heard, Jaylen was just telling me how he went hunting with Elladan," he smiled at the boy who returned it, lifting his arms to be picked up.  Legolas complied, marvelling at how light he was.  "He's a wonderful boy Arwen, you and Aragorn must be proud."

"Be careful," Arwen teased, "if you give him an ego complex it's your problem."

"Ah, you're all awake."

Aragorn stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he rested against the frame.

"PAPA!"  The child squirmed in Legolas's arms until he let him go and the young child threw himself at his father.  Aragorn caught him easily and hugged his son tightly, the fine strands of his sons hair clinging to his clothes.  "I saw Grandfather, and the rivers and-"

"Remember to breath Jaylen," Aragorn smiled, tweaking his son's noes and causing the boy to giggle.  "If you are awake, I'd like to introduce you all to someone…"

*~*

Aragorn, carrying Jaylen, led Legolas and the four Hobbits into a drawing room down the hall.  Arwen followed behind them, her eyes sparkling.  A young man was already waiting for them.

His hair was as black as night and long, braided to keep it from getting in his way.  His eyes were a bright green, his features chiselled and refined, his noes slightly hooked at the end.  He was taller then most, taller then all in the room, and his body was held with the grace of a warrior and hunter.  What held Legolas attention the most was that his features resemble someone he had met recently.

 "This is Sir Lycon, son of Commander Cyron, he was in charge of protecting the Queen and my son on the rode to and from Rivendell."

That explained the resemblance to his father.  Lycon bowed to them, smile lighting his features.

"Lycon, this is Prince Legolas, Masters Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.  They will be staying here a few days."

"I have heard many things of each of you, the Elves and my King speak very highly of all of you."

The look that then passed between the Lady Arwen and Lycon did not go missed by anyone in the room with the exception of Jaylen, who was trying to tell his father of his hunting trip with his uncle…

*~*

"Does it bother you at all that they love each other?"  Frodo asked Aragorn later that day when they were alone.

"Some," Aragorn confessed, "but not as much as you would think.  Lycon is a good man, and Arwen, though for the best part of my life I loved her and she will always be the mother of my son, the spark died a long time ago Frodo."  Aragorn smiled down at the Hobbit, "we keep up the illusion of a man and wife relation, but it hasn't been that since before Jaylen was born.  She will always be older sister, and I am happy that she and Lycon have found each other."

"Does Jaylen-?"

"Know?  He's a smart boy, and yes, he has known for some time that his mother loves someone who is not his father.  He understands better then most one years olds should, perhaps it is the elven blood in him, and he loves Lycon as well so it makes things easier. What?"

Frodo was chuckling, "human politics, perhaps I should learn to keep with just Hobbits, it would make my life much easier…"

*~*

From this place all light was gone.  There was nothing but darkness, eating slowly at the consciousness, taking away all that was there.  The flame burned low at first, being swallowed by the darkness, on single flame amongst all the darkness.  But it seemed to eat from it, growing, expanding, and filling all with its burning heat.  The flames lapped at all around it, taking over the darkness.  Somewhere, far in the distance, a creature howled out, anger and fury resounding around those dark depths of a nightmare…

Tbc…


	8. - Gimli, son of Golin

I am soooooo tired... But I had to finish this next part tonight for you all. I only hope it was worth the wait. I wanted to thank all of you who got on my case, if you didn't, this chapter wouldn't be finished right now. So thank you so much. This is written for Andrea, who has been waiting so patiently for some A/L action. Hope this helps.

****************************  
Title: One Last Breath  
Author: Mel (lerain@dingoblue.net.au)  
Rating: PG 15  
Paring: The Fellowship (Yes, you read that right)  
Archive: Obsessions and Posessions: http://www.geocities.com/PicPerson3/index.html

Summary: Set two years after the destruction of the ring, by someone who  
hasn't read the last book, this should be interesting.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places, I wish I did, I've just  
borrowed them, I'll give them back after I've finished playing with them ^_^  
The song at the beginning of every second Chapter is 'One Last Breath' by  
'Creed'.  
Comments: This has the beginnings of an epic, be prepared for it to go for  
a while.  
****************************

8 – Gimli, son of Golin

Legolas woke as did with the nightmare every night. His eyes widened slightly and his body stiffened. On the nights before it had not woken the Hobbits, of which Legolas had been grateful, they had slept on peacefully. Tonight, the four Hobbits clung almost desperately to him, awake and whimpering softly.  
Alarm coursed through Legolas as he took the four up in his arms, hugging them tightly. They shivered against him, frightened beyond belief. Legolas, overcoming the initial fear that came with the waking from the nightmare, made soothing noises, soft and words murmured in elvish. He kissed the top of each head softly. This had not happened before and he was worried by it. The Hobbits had never been woken by the nightmares, and now they seemed to plague them too.  
He did not have time to wonder who else it plagued as the door opened suddenly. Aragorn stumbled in, his form shivering. The Nightmare had affected Legolas in the same way when he had first had it and then he had not slept for days for fear of having it again. But he had, every night he slept, now the others were having them as well.  
He tumbled onto the bed, crawling up it, the Hobbits made room for him and Legolas drew him into his embrace. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the elf's body, closing his eyes as the Hobbits moved around them, holding onto them tightly. Legolas was lost of what to do for a moment before he let his voice rose softly in song.  
He sang of Beauty and loss, love and pain. The soft lullaby soothed them and before he finished their breathing had slowed and the shivers had stopped. All five of them lay fast asleep, still clinging to each other, not in desperation anymore, but in love.  
Legolas rested his cheek on top of Aragorn's sleeping head before he too drifted back to sleep…

*~*

"Papa, what are you doing here?"  
Jaylen was crawling onto the bed, his soft surprised voice giving him away though his light movements didn't.  
Legolas woke with a start, smiling at Jaylen even as the boy's father also woke at the sound of his voice. They slowly detangled themselves from the mess of Hobbits who still slept. Merry snuggled up to Sam and Pippin to Frodo, who had his thumb in his mouth, a sure sign that the Nightmare had scared him.  
"Is your son always going to surprise me Aragorn?" Legolas asked dryly, picking the boy from the bed.  
"He has been taught well," Aragorn answered with a smile as they left the room, closing the door softly behind them. Together they walked down the hall, Jaylen smiled at them. "All of Rivendell seems to adore him, his uncles and grandfather especially. He comes home spoilt and sneakier then he was before he left." Aragorn ruffled his son's hair and the boy giggled. "And he's too smart for his own good."  
"I noticed that," Legolas smiled at Jaylen. "Breakfast?"  
"Yes," the boy cried, squirming out of Legolas's hold and rushing off down the hall, leading them to the dinning room.  
"So you intend to leave then?"  
"As soon as possible. The Nightmares are getting stronger, and they now plague all of you. I must get to Gimli, that is all I know. Gandalf will find us."  
"And then what Legolas, will you continue to drag the Hobbits every which way with you?"  
The Elf sighed, "I do not wish too, but they would follow anyway, and if I were not with them, I would fear for their safety. They are trusting Aragorn, perhaps far too much and there are worse troubles on lonely roads then Orcs and I'm sure I need not tell you twice Aragorn. We can protect ourselves, but the Hobbits? I could not leave them to such a fate, and neither would you."  
Aragorn did not answer for a moment before he said. "Is there room for another in your small band?"

*~*

The small courtyard was full for a change. Snow banked against the stonewalls and the early morning light cast strange shadows around those in there. Legolas helped the Hobbits with their packs as Aragorn said goodbye.  
He and Arwen stood close to each other as they talked softly to one another. If he tried Legolas could have heard everything they were saying. But he didn't, this was between the King and his wife. As he finished he took Arwen up in his arms, hugging the beautiful elf with all his heart, placing a kiss to her cheek before he stepped back.  
He then knelt before his son. Jaylen didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew his father was leaving, and perhaps would not be coming back for some time. The little boy had tears in his eyes as his father talked softly to him. He nodded twice and hiccuped, throwing his arms around his father and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. The little boy could not have been more heart broken if he had been stabbed in the back.  
As Aragorn moved to Lycon and his father the Hobbits attacked poor Jaylen, throwing their small arms around the boy. Being tackled by four Hobbits was not an easy task to come through unscratched, but the boy seemed to manage it quite well. He hugged each of the Hobbits in turn, whispering to them. Legolas could not keep the small smile from his face as he watched them. Many things had changed in such a small span of time for the elf, but he was more then grateful for it.  
The Hobbits moved from Jaylen too Arwen, whom knelt before them, her eyes too full. Legolas moved from the horses, bowing to the young Prince before him. Jaylen returned the bow a little shakily and stepped towards him, tugging at his tunic.  
"You'll bring Papa back won't you? Before my birthday in summer?" The boy's eyes were so big that for the barest of moments Legolas lost himself in them. He could see the universe through those eyes, the stars and colours that danced along his vision. He was falling, deep into brightness and life.  
Legolas only just stopped himself before he truly did fall. He shook his head slightly, surprised. Then he knelt before the boy, taking his hands in his own. "I will bring him back to you Jaylen, never fear that."  
The boy nodded, hiccuped and hugged Legolas, saying goodbye. He stepped next to his mother, taking her hand in his own, tears now streaking down his face. Arwen squeezed his hand, smiling down at her son. Legolas helped the Hobbits onto their horses as Aragorn said one last thing to Lycon. The dark haired man then bowed deep, and Aragorn took his hand in his own.  
"Look after them," Aragorn told him at last as he joined the others on horseback. "I will see you in summer."  
And with that they were gone.

*~*

At evening they camped, having moved fast and far during the day. Even the Hobbits had not complained, they too felt the dream nipping at the hooves of their horses all day. The fire rose high, in an effort to deter predators and to soothe their own fears of the upcoming night. Merry and Pippin fell quickly and hotly into a debate with Sam about food by the fire. Frodo lay a little further away, staring up at the stars. Aragorn sat beside him, falling into travel habit of polishing his sword. Legolas watched all from the horses, sitting with his back resting against a tree.  
Sam finally huffed grumpily, sitting by the fire and sulking furiously as both Merry and Pippin set about cooking. The fights had grown shorter over the days and Legolas had the distinct feeling that eventually they would stop all together and Sam would automatically hand the cooking over too the other two.  
Frodo turned from his stars to regard Aragorn softly. He smiled slowly. "Do they ever change?" The King looked up from his sword, blue eyes glancing at Frodo. "The stars." He clarified softly.  
Aragorn turned his face to them and Frodo watched the light of the fire flicker across his face. "I would not know Frodo, my life has not lasted that long."  
"Yes," Legolas's answer drifted over from the horses, he too watching the stars. "They change, lights fade as the night does, born as the sun does. They change as this world does, the night sky you see now is not the same I saw a thousand years ago. Not even the stars last forever Frodo. Nothing does."  
There was silence for a long time as Legolas's words settled on them all.  
"You are wrong there Master Elf," Frodo's voice retuned softly, his eyes watching the stars twinkle on the canvas of the sky. He settled quietly as the feeling of contentment and loved bloomed in his soul. "Some things last for an eternity and beyond."

*~*

The night brought the snow, and Legolas curled beneath the four hobbits, grateful for the warmth, almost dependent on the feeling of peace that came with it.  
It took time, but it seemed that Aragorn finally gave way to temptation and joined them.  
Pippin awoke with a start as Aragorn crawled beneath the blanket Legolas had lifted so the man could join them. He burrowed into Sam's embrace.  
"Your hands are cold," he hissed softly in accusation to the man in their bed.  
"So are your feet," Aragorn told Legolas, who grinned.  
"Then warm them for me."  
There was a soft chuckle and the Hobbits rolled on top of them, silencing any further words…

*~*

With sleep came nightmares of darkness, fire and howls of rage. For all the warmth, sleep was difficult and the night too long for the dream chased company and it took many minutes to calm frightened hobbits and lull them back to sleep…

*~*

Erebor fast approached them when Pippin and Merry could no longer handle it.  
"I can not handle it!" came Pippin's voice suddenly as the sun began to fall. Merry and Pippin's horse came to a stop as they were passing by the outskirts of a small town. Merry looked as fed up as the other Hobbit. "We have not slept in a bed in days-"  
"We have not bathed for days-"  
"Our supplies are growing short,"  
"And it's getting harder to find food as winter set in ages ago."  
"Staying one night, in one town will not kill us despite what some believe." The two glared at the rest of the company. Frodo and Sam shifted restlessly. They obviously agreed with the other two, but were less then willing to make waves, as was their way. Legolas looked at Aragorn, who shrugged. A bath sounded glorious to Legolas at the moment.  
"Very well young Hobbits, a bed and baths it is," the two beamed, "do not get use to it, until we find Gimli, Gandalf and about these dreams, we must move fast. Sleeping where we stop will usually be our only option." The two nodded, shuddering from the memories of dreams that followed them nightly.  
They made there way down into the town, stopping at the Inn. They rid themselves of their horses quickly, warm sounds and smells assaulted them from inside the place. The Hobbits moved through the door first, the man and Elf following behind them. The sounds in the Inn dimmed suddenly with their entrance and the tension in the room lifted a few notches.  
"Not an elf," a soft voice hissed somewhere in the room, Legolas having little problem picking up the soft sound.  
"Not with a dwarf here."  
"This could be trouble."  
"MY FRIENDS!"  
The voice hollered out over the din as someone to the back of the room noticed them. Suddenly standing on a table, with all eyes on him, was a roaring drunk dwarf.  
He wore no helmet, that they had become almost completely use to seeing him in. But his red hair, longer then before, was bound and his dark eyes sparkled full of mirth. He was grinning foolishly, though they could see it was mostly a show for those who watched them closely.  
Gimli, son of Golin, laughed heartily. "Just those who I've come all this way to see…"

TBC...


	9. - Gandalf the White

I'm sorry it took so long ^_^

A/N: A few people have commented on the total lack of Slash.  The Slash warning is there because it will eventually get there.  But don't hold your breath, and don't expect great big confessions of love between certain members of the fellowship.  Yes, its there, but not all relationships need such confessions.  I like my fluff and am willing to put any comments about the lack of Slash for it.  I suggest you get yourselves ready for a long stay of cute slash moments but nothing overly passionate and frenzied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hold me now

 I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking,

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

9 – Gandalf the White

They retired soon upon entering the inn.  Legolas paid for the biggest room, Aragorn did not seem too impressed by it but said nothing, aware they were trying to keep a low profile.  The Hobbits were the first to fall on the bed, grabbing pillows and cuddling them to themselves.  Aragorn quickly started a fire in the hearth and the temperature in the room rose some degrees.

Gimli took to a large armchair that made the red headed Dwarf look tiny in the middle of it.   Legolas sat on the edge of the bed.  Frodo dropped his pillow on the elf's lap and rested his head on it, closing his eyes in peace as Legolas let his fingers shift through the curls.  Pippin lay on his stomach on the large bed, his chin resting on his crossed arms as he watched sleepily as the flames danced before him.  Merry had his arm curled around his shoulders, snuggling his own pillow with his other arm.  Sam sat cross-legged on the bed with them, also watching the flames dance.

With that done Aragorn sat on the floor and for a moment wrestled with the ties of his boots.  Sam chuckled and climbed off the bed, sitting before the king and batting his hands away from the knots.  The Hobbit then undid them quickly and was pulling off the first boot when Gimli spoke.

"And here I thought it would be another few days before I would meet up with any of you."  The dwarf spoke in his gruff tones, as he always had.  "What brings the four Hobbits from the Shire and the King from his castle?"

"Legolas."  They all said together.

The blonde shrugged, smiling serenely, still stroking Frodo's hair.  "Do not look at me, they choose to follow, I did not force them, in fact, I told them to stay where they were."

"And why, Master Elf, are you out and about while your father believes you kidnapped?"

"Father sent elves to the lonely mountain, he must be worried."  Legolas didn't seem to care of his father, his green eyes thoughtful for a moment.  But he shrugged, "father worries needlessly, and because he believes he is the one who drove me from home."

"Is that true?"  Gimli asked, both Aragorn and Sam watched for the elves answer as Sam unlaced the second boot.

Legolas shrugged again, a little more delicately this time.  "No more then anyone else."  There was silence at the elf's confession.

Pippin yawned tiredly and snuggled into Merry's embrace.  Frodo was already fast asleep and Sam was nodding off.

"Well it seems you have ridden the Hobbits into the ground, I believe it is time for some sleep," Gimli yawned, "I will take this chair if its not too much trouble."

Legolas went to open his mouth to say something but Merry and Pippin chose that moment to have a rush of energy and grabbed Legolas, pulling him all the way onto the bed.  They're antics jostled Frodo, whom woke with a start, grumbling, and draping himself across Legolas's chest, glaring at the other two hobbits.  Merry and Pippin chuckled tiredly before snuggling up to either side of Legolas.  Aragorn lifted the dozing Sam and placed him on the bed, joining them all.

If Gimli thought anything of the mess of Hobbits, Human and elf on the bed he said nothing as he blew out the last of the candles, slipping back into his seat and then to sleep…

*~*

Nightmares plagued their sleep that night, worse then before. Four shrill voices screamed as Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn woke together.  An automatic gesture sent Legolas's arms around Sam and Merry, and he into a seated position, pulling them so both rested in his lap, rocking them to and fro.  Aragorn caught Frodo and Pippin, the two Hobbits attempting to crawl into his skin as they lay on his chest.  Between the two of them Elvish lullabies fall from their mouths and the screams turn to whimpers and then to silence.

By the time the Hobbits had calmed down Gimli had candles lit around the room.  The dwarf's spoke volumes when Legolas caught them over the top of the fluffy heads of the two hobbits in his arms.  Gimli too was plagued with these visions.

The Hobbits moved from being in their arms, taking to cuddling each other in the centre of the bed and allowing Legolas and Aragorn to their feet.  There would be no sleep for neither man nor elf for the remainder of this night.  With a soft sigh Aragorn stretched, pulling the kinks from his muscles.  Legolas dropped a kiss to Pippin's head, the youngest of the band looking up at him with big grey eyes.

"Go back to sleep young Hobbits," came Gimli's gruff voice, "I'll watch over you."

Aragorn smiled his thanks, Legolas inclining his head before the blonde moved to the window.  Opening it Legolas looked over his shoulder, throwing the king a gentle smile before vaulting out and into the night air.

"We will be back before dawn," Aragorn assured the Hobbits before he to fell from the window, following the tinkling laughter of the elf into the night.

Gimli was quick to sleep but Hobbits continued to cling to each other, finding it hard to sleep even in a warm bed without the two companions they had become to rely in for sleep…

*~*

Legolas found a small clump of trees.  It couldn't be called a forest, it wasn't big enough, but the second Legolas entered the area the feel of the trees around him calmed him from the bout of the recent nightmare.  He sighed, resting his fingers against the bark of one of the trees Legolas let the air out of his lungs in a tired sigh.  The nightmares that Legolas had been having since he left Mirkwood were beginning to take their toll on the elf, though he would be the last to admit to such a fact to anyone else.

He was beginning to wish he were one of the Hobbits, that he was the one given comfort instead of dealing it out to others.  True, Aragorn also gave comfort to the Hobbits, but such a fact only seemed to aggravate the matter.  Who could a King turn to for comfort?

"How about to a Prince who needs it as much as I?"

Legolas had not realised he had spoken aloud, nor had he heard Aragorn approach.  His blue eyes turned to the King who stood a few feet behind him.  His breath caught as he watched the silver shine of the moon cast shadows on the weathered face of the King of Gondor.  The smile was small but genuine and he opened his arms to the Prince who moved between them, resting his head upon Aragorn's shoulder he let out a soft sigh.

"Come Legolas," the words tickled as they breathed into his hair.  Aragorn's arm still around the blonde's waist he led him to a patch beneath a tree where he sat, pulling Legolas down to sit between his legs.  His back rests against the trunk as Legolas rests his against Aragorn's chest.  His arms wrap around Legolas in a loose cuddle and Legolas lets his head loll back against his shoulder, his hand calmly stroking Aragorn's comfortingly.  They give and take, allowing the gentle breathing of the trees around them to sing them to sleep.

*~*

They woke as dawn approached, the sky began to lighten as Legolas's eyes opened.  Aragorn slept on and Legolas was content to let the man do so, especially from hearing from Arwen that he had not slept well since receiving word from his father that he was missing.  Instead he thought on things he did not wish to, but knew he should.

The Dreams.

They now plagued the rest of the fellowship.  What had begun as a quest to see all his friends one last time before taking on the life of a mortal wanderer had become so much more.  These dreams were the key, the elf was sure of it.  That and the bond the members of the fellowship had formed that he was becoming dependent on.  He could read the Hobbits moods without so much as a moments warning, and what had seemed to be a bond solely between Merry and Pippin was now progressing to the rest of them and they finished each others sentences without thought.  Sleep did not come without having one of them to hold and the solitary elf feared the thought of waking to the dreams without having the others near him.

And the dreams had gotten worse since they had left Gondor behind.  Almost as if they'd left something undone… Or forgotten something.  The thought sent shivers down the elf's spine and against his better judgement he almost believed it.  But it couldn't be so, they had forgotten nothing, in fact Legolas had tried to convince them not to follow him, perhaps that was the reason he felt ill at ease.

"Your first thought was right Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas eyes shot up from their careful study of the grass and to the figure that sat across from them.  For a moment Aragorn's arms tightened and Legolas became aware that the king had been awake for some time, leaving the elf to his thoughts.  Upon realising whom their visitor was Aragorn's hold loosened.

"Gandalf."

The old Wizard smiled, as if finding it amusing that they would be expecting anyone else.  His clothes were white and he could have almost blended in against the snow.  His long beard fell to his stomach with his hair caught beneath him as he sat on a boulder across from them.  There was a gentle smile on his weathered face, his light blue eyes shining against all that white.  He held a wizard staff in one hand and his other hand rested lightly on the head of a large white wolf who's deep eyes, strangely violet, watched their every movement.

"You have not met my colleague have you?  This is Lupin," the wolf sat, Legolas marvelled at the fact the trees had not mentioned the wolf wandering through their home.  Usually he had no problem sensing such creatures but it seemed his entire life was changing around him to the point where he didn't know how he lived before now.  This was just another surprise among many others.

"And this Lupin is Aragorn and Legolas, I have told you of them before."  Legolas was beginning to wonder of the old Wizards sanity until the wolf lifted its muzzle so that its eyes could look into Gandalf's.  It was now that the trees whispered suddenly and Legolas was certain the creature was talking to Gandalf, and as Gandalf's lips moved in half formed words, he was certain the wizard was answering.

"What is going on?" Aragorn whispered in his ear and Legolas only shrugged.  These trees welcomed Lupin and Gandalf, which was why he had not sensed their approach.  He wondered idly if this was where Gandalf spent his winters when he wasn't moving around the countryside.

"Your first thought was correct," Gandalf, upon finishing with Lupin, drew them back to the original thing that had pulled Legolas from his thoughts.  "You're other thoughts, young prince, were merely wistful."

"We have forgotten something?"

Legolas stared at Aragorn.  "I was not speaking out loud Aragorn," came the soft whisper.  And he had not been last night either when Aragorn had answered the question.  Legolas had assumed he had spoken aloud, but he knew he had not.  Aragorn paled, realising that it was true, he had heard Legolas, but not with his ears.  With something deeper, something older.

Gandalf was smiling that little knowing smile you got when you had a secret that you could tell no one.  Both man and elf missed it in favour for staring at each other, remembering every day that had passed, recalling each time they had answered questions that the other or one of the Hobbits had asked within what should have been the relative safety of their own minds.  And it had started their first night on the road, when Aragorn had joined them for sleep in response to what he believed was a verbal request.  The night after they had shared the dream together for the first time.

"Yes, you have forgotten something most important Majesty," Gandalf drew them from each other's thoughts.  "Why did you think your wife asked that you take Jaylen with you?  Just because the ring has been destroyed does not mean that darkness is banished forever, Arwen sensed that, it is amazing that you have not."

Aragorn looked as though he were going to pass out.  The king, whom Legolas had seen face millions of demons without breaking a sweat never looked as fearful as he did at this moment.

"My son?"

"Is in the gravest danger Aragorn, as is his mother, the woman you have fondly named sister.  Come, we will wake the Hobbits and Gimli, if we move now perhaps we can prevent further damage.  In all this time I find it most aggravating that you still listen to human common sense then your elven instincts."

Legolas did not let go of Aragorn's hand for some time, and even when he did it was only to grip the mane of Arod to urge the speeding horse faster then he had ever moved before…

tbc…


	10. – Lycon, Son of Cyron, beloved of Arwen

A short chapter 10, but I hope it's enjoyable ^_^

10 – Lycon, Son of Cyron, beloved of Arwen

What had taken a good six days to get to where they had met Gimli, with Aragorn pushing them as though the hounds of the underworld were snapping at their heels they were almost back after just two days. But they had not slept since leaving early the day before and the frantic pace was beginning to tire them all, so that night of the third day Gandalf called them to a halt. They would sleep tonight even if it were on the ground.  
Aragorn was beside himself, not wishing to stop, insisting that he would ride on, that they could sleep. It was easy to see that Aragorn feared for his son and wife more with every passing moment. Yet Gandalf stood firm and would not hear of such foolishness, his horse Shadowfax ensuring that Aragorn could not move onwards.  
In the end it was the impassioned pleas of four small yet brave Hobbits that pulled him from his place in the saddle. They too feared for the young prince, but they feared more for the child's father. Aragorn would do his son more harm then good to arrive in such a state. They pleaded with him to stay with them, what good would he be without them by his side and Aragorn was hard pressed to find fault in the hobbit's logical reasoning. That and the four sets of eyes that stared sadly up at him.  
When he got down from the horse they tugged him beneath the shelter of a large tree, his bedroll already laid out for him and the hobbits pulled him to the ground. Their small warm bodies cuddled close to him and the soft noises they made lulled him. Aragorn relaxed with their murmured whispers and soft kisses to his exposed flesh. But none of them fell into any form of sleep, no matter how tired they were, till Legolas joined them. The elf finished tending to the horses that had been pushed far beyond their limits and slipped his boots from his feet and crawled beneath the blanket. The Hobbits moved around him, Sam pressed up to his back as he put his arms around Aragorn and rocking him until he finally slept.

*~*

The Dreams came as they did every night. They assaulted their sensors with burning flames rising above them, lighting the darkness around them with its demonic scarlet colours. And they burnt, ate at flesh and skin, scarred and blistered them. They could not scream with all the pain and yet they did not wake. Clinging to each other, feeding on one another's strength, and yet their world was still wreathed in fire. Could they do nothing to free themselves from this fiery prison?  
/No/  
The icy voice was simple and husky, shifting in and out of the flames. On no other night had they heard a voice, an answer to their questions. The voice was at odds with the flames, cold and bitter, at least the flames retained a natural feel, the voice sounded anything but natural. The answer was not what they wished to hear, and as the flames closed in they could finally scream the pain as the laughter of the voice fed on the sounds…

*~*

They woke together, even Legolas could not refrain the shout that passed from his lips. Gandalf and Gimli woke with a start, staring in surprise at the yelling bundle. Aragorn and Legolas were quick to be rid of the initial fear and set about seeing to the Hobbits, taking the shaking bundles into their arms.  
Lupin lifted her muzzle from Gandalf's lap, violet eyes watching them.  
"They awoke such last time they slept," Gimli confessed, "I have not had the chance to ask what scares them so much."  
Gandalf's hand began to move through Lupin's fur, "they share nightmares Gimli, not uncommon, but with such a mismatched group I believe there is more to this then meets the eye."  
Aragorn looked up for a moment, his eyes distant from sleep. They cleared quickly, his mouth opening as he looked to the horizon. He stood, surprising them as Frodo remained in his arms. Frodo followed his gaze and the blue eyed gasped.  
"Gandalf! The sky above Minas Tirith is in flames…"

*~*

Minas Tirith, white city of men lay fallen. Aragorn rode through broken gates of what was his kingdom and felt fear. Fire's rose and men and women rushed through the streets carrying as much water as they could bear, attempting to rid the flames from their homes. The guards, knights and protectors of the city lay scattered, dead, by arrow, sword or axe. It didn't take much to recognise the work of Orcs, and many lay dead among his men, but Aragorn had not seen such numbers since the war of the ring.  
He felt a sense of pride as he watched his people go about saving their homes, though there was panic, it lay beneath the surface and they did not let it get in the way as they worked. Still it was a sad thing to see these people move like ghosts through their streets.  
Legolas reached out, a hand reaching out and touching Aragorn's hand softly, apologetically. The Hobbits sat quietly, watching everything with wide frightened eyes. Shadowfax seemed to tolerate Lupin as the wolf walked along beside the wizard and his horse. Gimli sat on his pony, uncomfortable on riding and at the scene playing out around them. The Orcs, with the exception of those who were dead, were long gone, leaving the destruction in their wake.  
The closer they got to the castle the more activity they saw. In a small courtyard soldiers were piling Orcs onto a bonfire, riding the streets of their bodies as quickly as possible to prevent disease from setting in. Aragorn was glad to see that not all his soldiers were dead.  
At the castle they were met by one of the sergeants, his arm in a sling. He smiled, more then a little relieved to see his King. As they swung quickly from their horses he told them that they would find Aragorn's Commanders and the Steward in his study. A breath of relief fell through the group to hear that Faramir, the son of Denethor and brother of Boromir, was well.  
They made their way quickly to the study, Aragorn leading and if it weren't for Legolas's hand on his arm he would have forgotten they were there and hurried on without them. The door to the study was open and they could hear the raised voice Lycon.  
"Well if you won't send anyone after her then I'll go by myself-"  
By now they were in the doorway and silence descended on the room and it's five occupants.  
"Aragorn, thank the Maker you're here." Eowyn, Faramir's wife stood. The beautiful woman looked tired and in pain from the open gash down her cheek. Her young son slept in her arms, tussled red hair mattered around his head. Eowyn looked relieved to see her king and his companions that surrounded him. Her husband Faramir looked a little worse for wear though there weren't any obvious wounds on him. Cyron and his son Lycon also looked remarkably unscratched, until Aragorn noticed the blood dripping from Lycon's arm. Aragorn was grateful he was not dead.  
"Aragorn," Lycon did look a little pale, but they realised it was not from the blood loss. "They've taken Arwen and Jaylen…"

tbc


	11. - To Hunt the Demons

For Sue, thanks for the comments and the love, I hope you enjoy this and  
here's more Jaylen for you ^_^  
  
**** See part 1 for disclaimer and warnings  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11 – To hunt the Demons.  
  
Aragorn's face went grey so quickly that all those who looked at him  
believed he had died in that moment. He swayed dangerously before Legolas  
arms wrapped quickly around him. Elvish murmurs filled the air around them  
as the blonde laid his head on the king's shoulder. It took time but the  
colour returned slowly to Aragorn's face, though he still seemed incredibly  
pale and to have aged many a year in that small space of time. He returned  
Legolas's hold, resting his cheek against his soft hair. For a moment all  
time stood still and Aragorn took the comfort that Legolas offered him.  
/All will be well Estel/  
He let the words wash over him, the calming brush of Legolas's mind against  
his own. He could feel the Hobbits too, their sorrow and conviction heart  
warming.  
"She told me to take Jaylen with us," Aragorn whispered against Legolas  
silken hair. "I thought she was being silly, that there was no other safer  
place for our son then right here. Arwen warned me and I did not listen."  
He sounded so incredibly devastated that the Hobbits twined themselves  
around his and Legolas's legs, making soft mewing sounds.  
"You could not have know what was going to come to pass Aragorn," Gandalf  
lay a gentle hand on the kings shoulder, "this action has caught us all by  
surprise."  
"They hit us with no warning Aragorn," Faramir told him softly, "but they  
knew precisely what they sort and took it as quickly as they were able.  
There is very little damage to the rest of the city, they wanted the Queen  
and your Son, not conquest, even had you been here we would have been able  
to do little against such amazing numbers."  
Aragorn nodded but the words did little to consol him, only the smell of  
evergreens in Legolas hair calmed him ever so slightly. There was a silent  
moment in which Aragorn drew to him the tatted remains of his control. When  
it was back as much as he could manage he pulled back slightly from Legolas.  
He found himself staring into worried blue eyes and knew in that moment, if  
Legolas had not seen such pain in his eyes the elf would have let his lips  
brush his. Instead they graced his cheek before he pulled back fully,  
crouching for a moment to bring small Pippin into his arms and standing  
again.  
Pippin, still so young for one who had seen so much in his short years,  
loved both Arwen and Jaylen, tears filling his grey eyes. The other Hobbits  
clung to each other miserably, but all thoughts were the same. They would  
not leave the Queen or the young Prince to whatever fate the orcs thought  
for them.  
Though Pippin's voice was soft, it did not waver from its course. "When do  
we leave then?"  
  
*~*  
  
The young Prince was unsure how long they had been on the road, carried by  
foul creatures that smelled like the foulest pits of wastes the youth had  
the unfortunate experience to smell. He remembered naught since he had been  
hit on the head by a flying fist and when he woke being bodily carried far  
from home. In his attempt to free himself from the animals hold he found  
his wrists and ankles bound and the sun rising to his left, which told him  
little but they were headed north. His mother was being carried along  
beside him and he looked worriedly into her fair face.  
She was much worse off then he, blood pouring from her temple, pale and  
unconscious. Jaylen feared for her though he could do nothing but lay  
across the creature's shoulder and watch the scenery pass them by…  
  
*~*  
  
"You can not go after them My Lord," came Faramir's voice was growing weary  
as both he and Eowyn attempted to rid him of such a foolish notion. "Would  
you leave Gondor Kingless, what if you die rushing to protect your Queen?"  
"I will not leave my son nor sister to these creatures, I would not leave  
even you Faramir. What would you do in my position if it were your son in  
danger?"  
"I am not King," came his exasperated reply, "I do not have the  
responsibilities to you do."  
"You may yet," Aragorn did not look up as he continued to pour over a few  
maps. "If I do not return then you may rest assured that the last of  
Isildur's line has passed as I will not leave Jaylen to those demon's mercy.  
As such you and Eowyn will become the next King and Queen of Gondor, and  
your son the heir."  
Silence met this revelation.  
"But I have no wish for such an office." Faramir whispered.  
"Then wish us a safe passage home, until then," Lycon appeared in the  
doorway, "look after our city son of Denthor…"  
  
*~*  
  
"He should not be with us Aragorn," Gimli confided in the King. "He will  
slow us down, he should remain here and recover."  
Aragorn looked over at Lycon, of whom Legolas was dressing the wound on his  
arm. "No he should not Gimli, but I could not deny him his request. Lycon  
loves Arwen with all of his soul and he would do anything for my son.  
Besides, Lycon will surprise you, he could ride his horse in death, he will  
no sooner slow us down then any of the Hobbits will."  
Again Gimli frowned, "and you see fit to bring the little ones with us, they  
have been through too much to be dragged off somewhere else."  
Aragorn sighed, "and you have not Gimli? You have not even met my son, and  
yet you will not stay. The Hobbits would follow no matter what I said, not  
that I could bring myself to part with them. I may loose my son, I will not  
loose them."  
"You grow soft in your old age human, there was a time when you would not  
sacrifice any for your own happiness."  
"There was once, Gimli, when I did not have happiness, and today I refuse to  
loose any of it. Shall we be off then?"  
  
*~*  
  
At noon they stopped and Jaylen was glad for it, even if it were in a cave.  
The young Elf craved sunlight and open air as much as the next child. He  
was dumped beside his mother, whom was thankfully still breathing though  
still unconscious. The blood continued to flow and that in itself was  
enough to rattle the young boy. He tried to free his arms, tried and  
failed. All he wanted to do was to touch his mother, was that too much to  
ask?  
Tears filled the small boys eyes as he moved as much as he could, shifting  
till he could lean against his mother's hip, crying into her dress. He  
wanted his papa.  
"I thought I made it clear I did not want them harmed in any way and yet she  
bleeds."  
The voice was thick, the common tongue slurred as if the tongue that moved  
to make the words was too big for this mouth. Jaylen lifted his teary eyes  
from his mother and to the one who spoke. He seemed barely a man though he  
stood as one, his body torn and hunched. He wore no clothes upon his body  
covered with scabs and red sores bleeding yellow puss. Jaylen shuddered  
closer to his mother, he knew disease when he saw it.  
As if sensing his disgust the man turned to him, pinning him empty eyes  
burning scarlet. The man was blind.  
"Does my appearance repulse you child?" Jaylen whimpers, overcome with fear  
by having this man so close. He reeks of death and destruction. "So you  
should be."  
He turns back to the orc he has been speaking with. "And where is the King,  
where is Estel? It does not matter," he dismisses the orc and it flees,  
fear snapping at it's heels. The orcs who served Sauron fear this man. "He  
will come, I have which he holds dearest to his heart, he will not leave you  
in the hands of orcs." The man smiled fangs of white peered out and Jaylen  
shifted as far away as possible. "Let them come."  
  
*~*  
  
The Orcs had not bother to hide their trail which made following them easy.  
They hoped that with so many numbers the Orcs would be slowed down and that  
with their small numbers they would catch up quickly. Then, who knew. If  
they found them dead Legolas feared for what Aragorn and Lycon would do, and  
whether they had the strength to prevent them from doing anything rash.  
The Hobbits were surprising, they kept up with the speed the two men set  
rather well. On occasion though Legolas and Gandalf would have to take it  
upon themselves to grab the reigns of their horses to ensure that the  
Hobbits and Gimli can keep up. They don't complain about the pace, in fact  
the Hobbits seem to get sadder when they slowed down, as if responding to  
Aragorn's need for haste and the disappointment when they had to slow.  
But never was there a feeling that the Hobbits were not wanted there by  
Aragorn. In fact, it was more that they were needed, wanted. As if between  
them and Legolas they were his only salvation. Lycon seemed to be going out  
of his mind, which would not help his injury at all.  
There was a single moment in which they had to stop, Jaylen's cloak hung in  
a shrub. A sigh of relief shifted through the group, the boy was still  
alive and trying to help them find them. It was stained with blood, Arwen's  
blood Gandalf reviled with a small spell. As they had stopped Aragorn knelt  
before the Hobbits. He said nothing, but he had no need to, the pained look  
on his face was enough. The four of them caught and held him.  
/All will be well Aragorn/  
Legolas went to them and for a moment time stood still between them. There  
was comfort and love, fear was banished from the circle of six, though they  
distinctively felt something was missing. They could tell naught except  
they were missing a final piece of their puzzle.  
"Come," Legolas bade them from the moment, "we can comfort more when we come  
upon those whom we must find."  
Once again they mounted their horses, the Elf and man getting the four  
Hobbits into their saddles first and received gentle kisses of comfort  
before they set out again, determined to catch up with the Orcs before night  
fall…  
  
tbc  
  



End file.
